sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
2009 March 6 3/06/09 - Game Enhancements and Content Winners Info Boxes – You can now click on users to see more of their information regarding their class. Private Messages – From this info box you can now have a private conversation with another player. Skills – More tweaks here. Please let us know of any that aren’t working still. Blackouts – Anyone having trouble getting into the game after its loaded should be fixed. And Don’t forget to clear your cache!!! or you wont see the changes. **Race To Bleakwoods Contest Winners** Grand Prize – JDMcivic won 2000 GOLD, 5 miracles and a Hat or Hairstyle of their choice Runner Up – TheRizar won 1000 GOLD, 3 miracles and a Hat or Hairstyle of their choice 3rd place – ArticRanger won 500 GOLD, 1 miracle and a Hat or Hairstyle of their choice 4th place – Ember won 1 miracle and a Hat or Hairstyle of their choice 5th place – BoOo won a Hat or Hairstyle of their choice 2009 March 27 3/27/09 - More Exciting Updates! Dungeon Arenas – There are now 3 huge dungeons of varying difficulty located throughout the Heartlands. They consist of a massive 50 rooms, with increasingly difficult enemies. Make sure to speak with the representative outside to be eligible for your reward. These may be completed once a day. Daily Quests – Check in every day with Jonas for a brand new quest and a chance to receive GOLD. Gold Rewards – Daily quests and Dungeon Arenas now offer new ways of obtaining gold in addition to the World Bank. Minor Updates – Magic classes now start with a book so they stand a chance in the beginning, gold/silver is displayed in your inventory, health in battle shows all digits, class displayed in user menu, and various other bug fixes. 2010 March 5 - 14 New Sacred Seasons Announced Emerald City Games has announced a re-release of their hit flash MMORPG, Sacred Seasons. While a sequel has long been rumoured, it is only now that we get official details. “It is through the amazing support of our community that we were able to build the game we always dreamt of, and we’re proud to announce the next step for the Sacred Seasons franchise. The main reason for a new version was we wanted to build the game properly from the ground up. The original Sacred Seasons was built in four months, and was our team’s first endeavour into flash and the MMO market. The engine as we had it just couldn’t handle the number of features we wanted to add. Now we have a great foundation set up and this game is just going to keep getting bigger and better. The Sacred Seasons that launches in April is going to be an amazing experience. On top of that, the community can also expect new content and features released on a monthly basis. We have a lot of great stuff in store for everyone.” It was also stated that the original Sacred Seasons will not be going anywhere, and will be re-labelled with the banner Sacred Seasons Classic. New content can also be expected to continue to roll out for it as well. “We understand there will always be supporters for the original Sacred Seasons, and for that we will keep the game online for as long as people want to play it and continue releasing updates as well. Unfortunately, the new Sacred Seasons represents such a huge overhaul there will be no character transfers. This is a new game, a new experience, and while we do have some goodies in store for some of the Sacred Season faithful, we hope everyone looks at this new game with pride and enjoys what this new world has to offer.” Here are some of the new features to look forward to, - Art overhaul. The areas are breathtaking, the characters, monsters, everything has seen an upgrade in the art department to provide an amazing looking game. - Seamless environments. Players will no longer need to click to change every screen, and instead will be able to freely run around an area as it was intended while the screen scrolls. - Fully animated monsters in battle - Improved combat. Bonuses and weaknesses will play a huge part of battles now. Season bonuses, weapon bonuses, monster strengths and weaknesses, classes with a unique feel and much more. - Twenty status skills. Sleep, charm, KO, poison, conceal, focus, and over a dozen more statuses have been added to the combat. - Improved enemies that will be able to use all the statuses the player can in battle. They fully animate as well as something long requested, drop loot. - 24 classes in total, 4 unique versions per season for a total of 96 classes, each with their own male and female version. - An amazing story set up for the long term. The game is launching with 1% of the planned content, and there is enough lore here to write a novel series. - Fun and interesting quests. Imagine quests that require thought, involvement with the story and are fun to play through. We are looking forward to letting players trying what we are talking about here. In the months following the launch, here is a taste of features we expect to roll out, - Professions. Fishing, mining, farming and more. - Crafting. Weapons will provide further skills and bonuses in battle with the right ingredients. - Pets. Raise your own pets and have them by your side in battle. - Housing. Own your home in the heartlands, or own a building for your guild. - Tons more areas to explore and story to unfold. The new Sacred Seasons is currently scheduled to launch in early-April. 2010 May 25 - July 24 The Shamans are set to be introduced this week. They will bring a new option for magic users, and are the first chance for males to wield magic. While the Shamans don't quite pack the punch in battle that witches do, they bring with them a better defense, much quicker attack rate and a library full of cool skills. 2010 May 25 - July 24 We will be launching our new PvP feature for Sacred Seasons 2 soon and to start it off with a bang, we will be hosting the Tournament of the Seasons. Sign up begins today. There will be four tournaments going on simultaneously, one for each season, with no level brackets and prizes for the top three in each tourny. Your trio must all be of the same season in order to qualify, and we will crown four groups as the best of the best at the end of it all. Limited spots, so check the message board for more details on how to sign up. http://sacredseasons.com/forums/